A Nightfurry's dream
by CodyRexBeth
Summary: 'Nightfurrie's have the power to communicate their inner most desires through dreams.' Hiccup has a very interesting dream about his dragon. Too bad it isn't his own thoughts. Hiccup/humanoidToothless! FemHiccup in last chapter.
1. Male?

Beth: Funnily enough I got the idea for this in Business Math. lol They really do mean inspiration can come from anywhere. For the sake of the story Hiccup is seventeen. Enjoy dears.

All mistakes are the Authoresses own.

XXX

He sighed and ran his fingers through his auburn hair. Sleepy green eyes poured over the pages of the Book of Dragons. He stretched and sighed closing the book with a snap. A pure inky black head rose up from its place on large paws to look at his companion curiously.

"'Tis alright Toothless." Hiccup said tiredly. "Time for bed boy."

Toothless re-heated up his rock with bore scare from previous heatings on its smooth surface. Toothless let out a soft sound and Hiccup scratched him behind the ears. He then stripped down to his underwear and climbed into bed.

"Good night buddy." Hiccup said before falling to sleep.

Hiccup groaned as his hot skin was touched with feather light touches. The person above him was partly in shadow, but he could define taunt muscles and a broad chest. He was about to question the sexuality of the person above him when the person went low and their mouth found his member. Tongue hot and well, talented, against his stiff member. Hiccup arched his back off his bed eyes tightly closed fists clenched. His breathing was shallow and labored. He heard a chuckling which sounded male. He felt something poke his inside thigh.

Yep defiantly male.

The auburn haired teen barely had time to question why he was dreaming about a male as he came down from his high when the shadow man appeared licking his lips. Hiccup swore he thought he saw his own cum on the strangers lips. He knew he should scream or shout for help. Try and run away, but oddly enough he didn't want to. He felt familiar and safe with the man above him. Almost like he knew this person very well.

Hiccup wriggled slightly as the person lightly twitched their hands up and down his sides. Then without warning Hiccup felt his hands tugged roughly up to the bed post and tied there with a piece of rope. Now any normal teenaged boy would freak out, but he just laid there. Hiccup found himself oddly excited and impatient to find out what this mysterious person would do next. Almost against their will his hips bucked up as the person stroked his member before wrapping long pitch black fingers around it and going up and down.

Up and down. Up and down.

Hiccup could feel himself losing it. The sensations he were feeling were incredible! His breathing was labored and he almost moaned loudly before remembering his father. His eyes widened in panic before the stranger leaned down and placed their lips over his effectively swallowing Hiccup's rather loud moan. The stranger chuckled and increased his pace pumping Hiccup until completion. Hot cum spattered his chest and the stranger's hand. His eyes rolled back into his head as he moaned. The stranger released his grip on his member and spread Hiccup's legs.

Glancing up at the stranger Hiccup tried to see past the shadows, but failed.

The stranger used two long fingers to seek out Hiccup's hole. He gently pressed them both into him and used scissor like motions causing Hiccup to wince. The stranger paused for a minute and resumed his slow pace of stretching the teen. Slowly Hiccup felt pleasure instead of pain. He found himself wanting more and the stranger obliged by adding a third and final finger. Wriggling around Hiccup tried to push more of the stranger's fingers into himself. The stranger chuckled amused at Hiccup's actions. He continued to do them for a few more minutes gradually increasing speed until he suddenly stopped and withdrew.

Moaning from the loss Hiccup glared at where he guessed the strangers face was. The stranger spread his legs a little more and positioned his own erect member at Hiccup's entrance. The teen gulped slightly, but nodded for the man to continue. Growling slightly the man pushed forward breaking into Hiccup until he was fully sheathed inside the teen. Panting Hiccup winced as the man was in him, but eventually he nodded and the man began to move.

First he was slow then gradually increased his pace. Hiccup could barely think straight. He had never been this intimate with a person before, but he knew some of the other village boys had been. How could he have missed out on all this pleasure? He lost all thought as the man hit a spot deep inside him that made him see stars.

"Oh Gods!" Hiccup cried out as the man hit the spot repeatedly.

The teen saw a smug smirk on the man's face. He could barely keep his eyes open as the man increased his speed even more. Distantly Hiccup could heard something hitting his ass, but he was too far gone in the world of ecstasy. This felt wonderful. A little too soon for his liking Hiccup felt himself coming close to his end. The man seemed to sense it since he pounded into Hiccup even harder. Where was he getting all this strength? Hiccup felt a coil wind up in his loins before he burst. His cum covering his and the stranger's chests. The stranger, lulled into cumming when Hiccup's cam, released deep inside the teen. Hiccup shuddered with delight at the sense of being filled. The stranger pulled out and untied Hiccup's hands. Hiccup wined slightly at the loss of contact making the man smile.

His eyes felt so unbearably tired all of a sudden. Before he blacked out hiccup glanced at the man and his green eyes widened with shock. The man was Toothless in human form. Toothless leaned down and bit at the junction where Hiccup's neck met his collar bone. The pain made Hiccup sit up fast eyes wide.

He glanced around his room breathing heavily. His eyes locked with Toothless's who sat on his rock looking confusedly at his friend. His head cocked to one side as his drank in his human friend. Hair disheveled and messy, freckles standing out, and eyes wide with confusion. Toothless made a noise deep in his throat which seemed to bring Hiccup back to reality.

"It was all just a dream." He said mostly to himself. He suddenly looked down and saw there was no mark at his shoulder and collar bone. Hiccup didn't know why he felt so sad with the loss.

The teen glanced at the sky and saw dawn was fast approaching. He was about to go to sleep again when he noticed his underwear was sticky and covered in cum. He sighed and headed off to wash himself off before his dad saw. The Book of Dragons was on his bed and when Hiccup got out of bed he accidently hit the book and sent it flying. The book landed at the same place he was at last night.

_Nightfurries have the power to communicate their inner most desires through dreams._

XXX

Done. Hope you guys liked. I have no idea why I thought of this in math of all things, but eh. R&R.


	2. Female?

Beth: I finally found the inspiration to finish this. And where did I get this inspiration? In church. Two of my ideas came from math and another from church. I am so going to Hell. Maybe I need therapy. This was originally just going to be a simple one shot, but I decided to make this into a two shot. Enjoy pretties.

This is kind of told in Hiccup's POV. I'm sure you'll figure it out.

All mistakes are the Authoresses own.

XXX

For the next few weeks Hiccup woke up covered in his own cum after having one of the best, and strangest, dreams of his life. It always started out with him hands tied to the headboard of his bed legs spread and him uncomfortably hard. He could try to get out of the ropes restraining him, but he never bothered trying always waiting until it finally happened.

Until _he_ finally arrived.

Hiccup never learned the man's name that plagued his dreams only that at the end he looked disturbingly like Hiccup's own dragon Toothless. Only, ya know, as a man Hiccup's age. Inky black, slightly shaggy, hair fell into yellow-green eyes with a pupil like a cat's, broad defined chest and taunt stomach muscles and lean, yet muscular, arms. Dropping lower and, as always, the anatomy of this dream Toothless took his breath away. The dragon man wasn't lacking in that department as Hiccup knew only too well.

Well he kind of knew. In dreams. Not in like real life.

Hiccup could fruitlessly tug against the ropes binding him all he wanted. It never helped. He was always so desperate to be fucked in these dreams. He needed to be fucked and he needed to be fucked now. The man would chuckle and as usual his face was partly covered so he wouldn't see the full face until the end.

Then there was another problem for Hiccup.

Three days ago Berk held its annual festival to the God Thor and Loki was not pleased. Not pleased at all. So in a jealous rage the God of Mischief blindly cast a spell on a random person. This person was unfortunately Hiccup. And now thanks to Loki for the past three days Hiccup had been a female.

Three very long and very uncomfortable days getting used to his new female body.

He now had shoulder length auburn hair, a smartening of freckles across his nose, eyes still as green as ever, a longer slimmer neck, torso, and legs. He even had a pair of perky boobs that earned him endless teasing from the other teen guys. Hell Snotlout even tried to cop a touch. _That_ earned him a smack from Ruffnut and Astrid stalking off angrily. Ruffnut, in either a mood of pity or she was feeling nice, helped Hiccup to alter his clothes to fit his new female body. He had been forever grateful to the female twin. His clothes had kept coming off.

Hiccup tossed and turned that night. He always had issues falling to sleep since his breasts were always in the way. They were just so…squishy and all over the place. He made a mental note to ask Ruffnut about how to bind them so they wouldn't be so annoying. He was however grateful he took her advice and put a soft fur on his bed to use a barrier between his hard bed and breasts to minmilze the soreness in the morning. Tiredly he bid good night to Toothless and fell asleep.

That's when the dreams started.

It started out as usual. Tied to the bed and already hard, but something was different. The man stepped out from the shadows and stared at Hiccup who stared back. His head cocked to the side as he stared at hiccups new body. He crept up and crawled up Hiccup's body. He poked and prodded the new breasts earning little mewls of pleasure from the teen's mouth. The man brought his mouth down to a perky nipple and took it into his mouth and sucked on it roughly. Hiccup arched his back off the bed and moaned.

"Toothless."

The man stilled and looked up at Hiccup half surprised and half worried. "You know who I am?" The voice was soft and rough with a tint of animal in it. Something Hiccup expected.

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah and honestly I love what you've been doing to my body buddy."

"I love _you_ Hiccup." Toothless stated simply.

Hiccup smiled. "I love you too buddy. Now mind untying me?"

Toothless smiled and the air around him shimmered and Hiccups hands suddenly dropped from the head board.

"No dream?"

"No dream, but there is a dragon charm protecting this room so feel free to scream as loud as you want." His eyes darkened with lust. "And I plan on doing that."

Hiccup shivered with anticipation and felt blood rush down south. He propped himself on his elbows and rolled Toothless over without warning. He smirked slightly. "My turn buddy."

Hiccup trailed down admiring his friend's body he paused at Toothless's cock. He glanced up and saw his friend looking at him with lust filled eyes and that spurred him on. He trailed his tongue around the head and earned a low moan from Toothless. He licked the entire member thoroughly before taking as much of it as he could into his mouth. Toothless arched his back up and his hands automatically went to Hiccup's head and forced the teen to deep throat him. Hiccup gagged and his eyes watered, but he managed to keep sucking.

Toothless seemed to sense Hiccup's uncomforting position because he pulled Hiccup's head up a few inches so he could suck better. To his surprise, and slight satisfaction, Hiccup seemed to like trying new things and he resumed deep throating his friend. Or well trying too. He wasn't really that good at it quite yet. Hiccup released the member with a pop! and licked some of the excess saliva and pre-cum from the cock before returning to sucking.

Hiccup didn't really know what he was doing, but he admitted he liked the slightly salty slightly earthy taste of Toothless. The teen licked and sucked until Toothless couldn't take it anymore. He growled at Hiccup a clear warning to make him cum already, but Hiccup was feeling cheeky. He purposely kept his pace slow until Toothless growled and quick warning and forced Hiccup to deep throat him again.

The dragon-man forced Hiccup to deep throat his cock until he couldn't take it anymore. "I'm gonna-" he grunted before coming into Hiccup's mouth. Hiccup swallowed as much as he could with this new mouth and throat. Slightly surprised at himself he managed to swallow most of it. Toothless sat up and drug a finger down Hiccup's stomach and down to his new parts. He drug the finger on Hiccup's slit and Hiccup was stunned to find himself wet.

The teen let out a soft mewl of pleasure at the new sensations. Toothless rolled them over and spread Hiccup's legs. Hiccup instinctively tried to close them before relaxing and spreading them. Without warning Toothless's tongue darted out and licked the entire slit. Hiccup moaned and wriggled on the bed. Toothless smirked and licked it again before he added a finger. His tongue found Hiccup's sensitive bud and he latched his slightly sharp teeth on it.

"Toothless!" Hiccup gasped.

He wriggled on the bed. This new female body was even more sensitive than his male body.

Toothless curled his finger and thrusted it into Hiccup again and again until he was properly wet. By that time Hiccup's face was dust pink and he was panting. Toothless smirked and added a second and third finger to properly stretch the young teen out.

"Fuck Toothless." Hiccup panted tongue peeking out of his mouth adorably.

Toothless bent down and captured Hiccup's mouth in his. He removed his fingers and positioned himself at his master's entrance. He paused and broke the kiss looking at the auburn male questioningly. Hiccup took a deep breath and nodded his consent. That was permission enough for Toothless. He captured Hiccup's mouth with his again and without warning he plunged right into Hiccup.

The effect it had on Hiccup was instant. He gasped into Toothless's mouth and broke the kiss before slowly forcing his body to relax. He'd had Toothless in him before, but nothing like this. The feel was incredible and even after all this time he'd forgotten how well big his friend was.

"Are you okay?" Toothless asked nuzzling into Hiccup's neck.

"Y-yeah buddy." Hiccup assured him. "Now please just fuck me."

Toothless was more than happy to oblige. He pulled out then forcefully thrusted right back in. After a few minute they settled on a fast pace which, to Toothless's delight, wasn't fast enough for Hiccup. The teen arched his hips up and wrapped his longer legs around Toothless's hips which made the dragon go in deeper than before.

Both of them moaned at the new level of pleasure.

Hiccup could barely focus on anything other than the fact the he felt wonderful. His skin was on fire, but Toothless's cool skin helped to calm him down and arouse him even more. He latched his legs around Toothless's hips and suddenly cried out when he felt the dragon hit his sweet spot. Stars appeared before his eyes and he moaned deeply.

"T-there! Toothless there!"

The dragon adjusted his grip and slammed back into Hiccup's body hit that new spot every time. It wasn't long before Hiccup could feel that familiar heat pool to his belly and that coil that was dying to be sprung. Hiccup knew he couldn't last much longer.

"Toothless I'm gonna-" he gasped out.

The dragon understood. He increased his pace and made sure to hit the teen's clit. That did it for Hiccup.

"Toothless!" he cried out as his orgasm hit him.

The dragon made an animalistic noise and buried himself deep inside of Hiccup as he came. They stayed like that for a few minutes to catch their breath. Eventually Toothless removed himself from his friend causing Hiccup to mewl at the lack of something filling him. The dragon laid down beside Hiccup and pulled a fur over them. Hiccup could feel his eyes growing heavy. This new female body got wore out quickly. He briefly felt Toothless press a kiss to his sweaty forehead before he let sleep claim him.

XXX

Beth: So while re-reading this for mistakes (anyone wanna be my Beta?) I realized that in this and my Oncie/Ted one shot there was a lot of deep throating and I guess if you squint hard enough you'll see bit of slutty Hiccup. Same as in my last one shot. I'm pretty sure I need mental help.

I do really hope you guys liked this. I may write more Hiccup/Toothless in the future, but I have no idea of what so feel free to request some prompts. And as always feel free to click that little review button and make my day.


End file.
